william_carverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise Of William (Episode)
The Rise Of William, retitled Episode 1, is the first episode of William Carver's The Community: Season 1 which released August 17, 2014. It airs on Facebook and YouTube. Plot Luke and his group must leave the community in order to escape from William . Synopsis This episode starts off with Luke hunting. He finds a man called Johnny. He takes him back to his camp. Introducing Owen and Thomas, Luke shows Johnny around his house. At this point, it is revealed Luke owns a dog. Owen, Thomas, Johnny and Luke gather round the backyard. After this Luke mentions Bill, short for the main antagonist in The Community, William. After the events, Luke, Owen and Johnny spot a bird and Luke mentions he'd eat it. The bird gets away and tells them to run back to the community. As soon as they get back to the community, Thomas and Johnny mention a man came to the community. This shocks Luke and wants to escape the community before William can find them. After a long conversation, they finally leave the community. Luke asks Johnny if he's ever been hunting and that they won't get around to it for a while. After being separated, Luke asks Thomas what they should do. Thomas replies that he doesn't know and then asks Luke what they should do. Luke suggests that they should sleep under the tree. After 2 hours went by, Thomas says that Luke should go and that he can't risk it. Luke says Thomas has to come with him, but he replies that he will shoot anyone who comes. Luke says OK and that he'll never forget Thomas. He then runs off, leaving Thomas behind. At an unknown time later, Luke comes back and discovers Thomas' mangled body, and his Colt 45 lying on the ground. Luke picks up Thomas' Colt 45 and implies that he shot himself. Luke then finds the group and mentions that he couldn't believe Thomas was dead. Johnny didn't believe him. Luke mentioned that it was the last death he had since Nathan, who died 2 years ago. He also mentions he has been running the community for 6 years, meaning he started running it since he was 18-19 years old. Then Owen, Luke and Johnny move on away from the community for good. Owen shoots his machine gun, attracting William and his group, Luke tells him he's going to attract them. After this, Luke says that he missed, it is unknown exactly what he missed, but he mentions to the remaining members that he saw William, and that they are dead. Luke says that they should find a camp. He then asks how many rounds everyone has. Then they meet Luke's sister, Sarah. Luke then says they should get some weapons. Owen suggests they should climb one last time. After that, Luke goes to get a bag to put the weapons in. Then it shows Luke putting the guns and melee weapons into the bag. After they finish putting the weapons into the bag, they leave the community again. After Luke has finished his lines, the episode ends. Credits *Luke *Owen *Thomas *Nathan (Mentioned) *Johnny *Sarah *Luke's Mom *William (Mentioned, Off-Panel) *Troy (Off-Panel) *Ellis (Off-Panel) *Mike (Off-Panel) *Arthur *Unnamed Woman *Unnamed Girl *Unnamed Rabbit Deaths *Thomas *Nathan (Confirmed fate) Trivia *First appearance of Luke. *First appearance of Johnny. *First (and last) appearance of Thomas. *First appearance of Owen. *First mention of Nathan. *First appearance of Sarah. *First appearance of Luke's Mom. *First appearance of Arthur *The title of this episode refers to William being on the run for his long lost group. *This is the first episode with more than 3 words, the others being Moving On Is Dangerous and 30 Days No Attack. *William Carver has completed most of the character's actors as of July 21, 2014 as said to his friends "Added 3 FANTASTIC actors to match their characters, episode not releasing next week, but a couple of days later is likely". Goofs/Errors *When Luke says to Johnny "I don't want to shoot", Ellis' model appears. *In the beginning, it is unknown why Johnny's grenade keeps making an explosion sound. *When Thomas' corpse is found, his gun changes from an assault rifle to a Colt 45. *Just after Owen and Luke get back from hunting, William's model appears. *While Luke is putting the guns away, Thomas' model can be seen. *At 9:06, a Good Morning song is played. *Near the end of the episode, Owen is holding a shotgun yet he has a machine gun. Deleted Sequences *There was a delete scene that had Luke saying to Thomas "What?! You're fucking crazy!" when Thomas was risking his life. *Near the end of the episode , there was a scene that had Owen saying "pissed". *There was a scene were Owen and Sarah were caught using Wikipedia for research. *There was a scene when Thomas died Luke said "Rest in peace Tom. You are now banging your girlfriend in heaven". References Ben Luke Moreland's Facebook - Facebook - July 23rd 2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Community